The Escaped Love
by neighwriter
Summary: Seven years have passed since Mojo Jojo and the Rowdyruff Boys where put away. Now the PPG head to New York as a school trip, but when the RRB arrive. Well romance, revenge, and mistaken identity happen! Rated T for now, could go to M. Blossom x Brick, Buttercup x Butch, Bubbles x Boomer
1. The Permission Slip

Hi everyone! I don't own PPG, RRB or any other PPG characters. There will be some OC's later.

Chapter 1: The Permission Slip

Buttercup POV

"Professor!" I screamed at the man who created us and who we called dad in public.  
"Why can't I?"  
"Buttercup, your grades where the worst of the three of you. The answer is no."  
Stupid school. I always hated it, well except would be recess. However, this isn't elementary school, oh no this is high school. You see, my sisters and I when we were younger protected our city, Townsville. Now that our arch-nemesis Mojo Jojo and his idiot "sons" where arrested 7 years ago when we where 9, the city was peaceful. Blossom, Bubbles and myself where able to live a normal life. On this day I was trying to get the Professor to sign a permission slip to let me go to New York City for school. Of course, I was going to try to skip out and go to baseball game. However we got our report cards that same day and well... I got B's and C's. Not bad, but Blossom got straight A's and well Bubbles got A's and B's. He signed their permission slips with no problem. No fair.

Blossom POV

Buttercup gets her in knots. Honestly the poor Professor looked like he was going to be punched out by her. However, serves her right for slacking in school. She's not stupid, in matter of fact, if she works at it then she is just as bright as myself. That being said, she doesn't have my drive. New York was going to be awesome! The Rowdyruff Boys and Mojo where far away from us. Sure we kicked their butts many times, but this was the first time since we put them away for good that we going away. It was also our first time traveling without Professor. I couldn't wait to see all the museums there. As Buttercup continued to argue with him, I looked over at Bubbles. She was giddy as usual.

Bubbles POV

Lalala was going through my head. I had heard that there are so many cute stores to go to in New York. It was going to be awesome! I hoped that dad would let up and let Buttercup come with us. Even though the Rowdyruff Boys where gone, I missed Boomer. Secretly, we where going out when we defeated them for the last time. My sisters have no idea this was happening. The night before our big battle, he told me that he'll miss me, but he had to go. Butch and Brick where his brothers. We kissed for the first time too. I always think about him and wanted to use this trip to tell them about our relationship. Blossom would think it would be a cute childhood love, Buttercup would be like pff. Boys stink. However, if Buttercup wasn't going...

Buttercup POV

After 2 hours begging and telling the Professor I would get my grades up, he said yes! Heck yes, I can't wait to get to NYC and escape... I mean spend time with my sisters.

Meanwhile...

Mojo Jojo is in a jail cell when he receives word that his sons have escaped. They had gotten word that the Powerpuff Girls where going to New York City and wanted to destroy them once and for all. A smirk comes on his face and he tries to contact sometime on the outside to "help" them find those brats.

Uh oh! Who is Mojo going to contact? stay tuned!


	2. Evil Planning

Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews and following. There may or may not be another update until after the weekend. Until then enjoy some Mojo and Rrb, PPG characters are not mine.

Chapter 2: Evil Planning

Mojo POV

I had gotten off the phone with my outside contact. Not that those Powerpuff brats would be problem. However, I was surprised that the boys left without me. Well... Not really, but they should have told me first! After all, I am their father. I wonder why they are going to New York. It's not that great. I hope it's to cause trouble.

Brick POV

So... They are heading to New York. Humph, once we get there, we need come up with a plan. My brothers and I did seven years for a crime that our so called father committed. Not us! As usual though, we got caught up in it. Against our wishes. I wanted to get revenge on the girls, especially Blossom. The girl who thinks that she is all that. However, I have a little surprise in store for her. My question is what do they look like now?

Butch POV

I had a punching bag that I would give a heave to anytime the name Buttercup came up. That little wanna be tough girl who always kicked my ass. Hated her for that. There see times though that I'm impressed by her fighting skills. I don't know, she's not my type.

Boomer POV

I never told my brothers about Bubbles and I. Honestly, they would smack me around like they always do. I don't want to hurt Bubbles or her sisters. Honestly, this bad boy image is all an act. If Brick and Butch found out the truth, well... Even worse if Mojo found out it would be worse. Hopefully we can get some alone time in New York. I wonder what looks like now. Can we rekindle what we had?  
Brick POV

I don't know how he knew we escaped, but he was able to contact us on our communicators. That stupid monkey. He better be right about this so called outside contact of his. The question is will they be helpful or actually deceive us. Finally, I see the Statue of Liberty.  
"Boys," I smirked.  
"Welcome to New York! Lets get started."

Preview of next chapter: Girls arrive in Ny, boys meet their contact.


	3. Arrived at the Point

Hey all! This chapter is not in anyone's POV. Will be returning for Chapter 4 though. Also this will be the last update for a few weeks. I'm going to be writing several chapters before I post 4. Don't worry though, this is a little bit of a longer chapter so it should hold for a while. There are also be some OC's, but they will only be in a few chapters throughout the story from here on out. I only own the OC's in this story. Ppg characters are not owned by me

Chapter 3: Arriving at the Point

The three girls got on the bus in Townsville all excited. Sure they could fly, but they rather spend the two hour trip with friends.  
"All that begging payed off for you Buttercup," Blossom none chalantly told her.  
"Oh come on, I would have found a way to go," the Green Puff replied.  
Ms. Keane who moved up with her kindergarten class and now was towards the end of her career entered the bus to take a head count. Once she knew that right amount of students where on the bus. She gave the signal that we where ready to go. The bus pulled out of the high school and they where on their way to New York.

Bubbles sat next to Robin, who they had known since they where young. The two girls where giggling at what Buttercup was doing to Eve, another friend of theirs. Eve had fallen asleep quickly and Buttercup had put ribbons in her hair. She was going to be in for a shock when she woke up. Meanwhile, Blossom was sitting in the seat right behind Ms. Keane and asking her some questions.  
"So how many museums are we going to see?"  
The teacher looked at her with a smile.  
"It depends on what time we get there. New York traffic and be a toughie, even for a bus."  
Blossom was okay with this response, even though they where staying a few days, she wanted to go exploring at the museums right away. Even if it meant dragging Buttercup with her so not let her out of sight.

Meanwhile, the Rowdyruff Boys where looking for some trouble. It's in their DNA that they do so. Even though Boomer has no interest in doing so. They got mysterious call from Mojo Jojo's so called contact. The person said to meet at Central Park where they could talk about destroying the Powerpuff Girls. It was a little eerie, but really nothing they could do about it. They had no idea with who it was, and they knew that they couldn't trust them.

About two hours passed and their contact hadn't arrived yet.  
"Where are they?" Brick said in annoyance.  
"Have no clue," Butch replied to him.  
"If they aren't here in five minutes, some faces are going to be punched."  
Finally just as the five minutes had passed someone had arrived. All three boys' eyes widened.  
"What!" All three screamed  
"It's you!"  
They couldn't believe it was...  
Fuzzy Lumpkins.

"BUTTERCUP!" Bubbles yelled at her sister.  
"What!" she responded very angry.  
"Ms. Keane told me to wake you up! We're almost at our hotel."  
"Oh."  
Everyone on the bus looked out the window to see the highway. They had gotten lucky that there was no traffic going into the city. That was when the excitement started to come to a crescendo.  
Ms. Keane came on the intercom that the bus had.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to New York City!"  
All three of the Puffs got very excited. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup where ready to tackle New York. However, as they exited the bus there was a chill in the air. They felt that something was up and they didn't like it at all.

Then again, it was February and chilly, what was really need to worry about. Nothing right?  
"Are you girls ready to tackle the Big Apple?" Blossom asked.  
Her sisters replied,  
"We sure are!"  
"Not so fast girls," a voice told them.

And a cliffhanger. So surprised that the contact is Fuzzy? How will he help the boys out? Well find out in the next chapter!


	4. Fuzzy Suprises

Hey all! I changed my mind and doing the update now. However, there won't be another update for 2 weeks or so as I will be writing 5,6 and maybe some of 7. Just a note, Chapters 4,5,6 will be POV (for the most part). After that there will be a few of no POV. More then likely starting with Chapter 5 maybe 6, the rating will be M do to some possible upcoming activities. Just in case.

Also thank you to all for your comments and support. I know there where some people who where surprised that Fuzzy is Mojo's contact. Don't worry, you will see some of his stupidness, but my version of Fuzzy a little bit smarter. Now, Fuzzy and the RRB! Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys and other characters (other then OC's) are not owned by me.

* * *

Chapter 4: Fuzzy Surprises

Fuzzy POV

I think the boys where surprised that I was the contact. They never liked me though. They'd always thought that I was dumb. Humph so much that they know. I'm actually very intelligent but don't like to show it. I actually went to college to study mathematics. Graduated with honors too. In reality I was suprised Mojo had even contacted me about helping the boys out in the first place. They didn't seem to be too happy to see me in the first place.

Brick POV

Of all the villains that he knew, our stupid father choose... him? Fuzzy? That stupid idiot doesn't know anything! I don't know about this at all. Still, might as well hear him out and what his plan is. I look over, and my two brothers are having a giggle fit. I guess they also can't believe it's the hillbilly Fuzzy Lumpkins.

Fuzzy Pov

They are laughing at me?! How dare they! Why I outta.

Butch Pov

It's funny making fun of Fuzzy, except he did look pretty pissed at us. In matter of fact I heard some obsenties being thrown our way. Still, we had to get down to business.  
"So how are you going to help us out?" I asked him.  
"Dont't tell us we are just wasting our time?"

Boomer POV

Butch can be such a jerk sometimes, always pushing everyone around. Fuzzy while may seem stupid, I could tell that he had a plan up his sleeve. The question was where my two brothers going to go along with it. I think he might have some great ideas, but not 100% sure.

Brick POV

I don't trust Fuzzy at all, he might betray us. However, we needed all the help that we got.

Fuzzy POV

Told the boys where I found out where the girls where staying. As soon as I did though, they flew out of there fast. Leaving me alone. Grrr.

Brick POV

As we got to the hotel, we saw a coach bus. We figured that it was Pokey Oaks High School's. We then suddendly saw three girls, one wearing red, one wearing blue and one wearing green. For once, Fuzzy was right about something... For once in his life This was going to be fun!

Butch POV

I said something to them and they looked over. Their faces, well... They didn't look happy to see us. Especially Buttercup.

Boomer POV

Bubbles looked shocked to see me. She hadn't seen me in seven years. I wasn't sure if it was of fearfulness, or happiness.

Narrator

All three of the boys said in unison,  
"Hello girls".

So the Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs have meet agin. Next chapter? Fights, crying and well so much more!


	5. The Awfully Good Reunion

Hey everyone! Starting in Chapter 6 the story will be rated M. Nothing too explicit will happen (there will be sex, but not too graphic), but I just want to cover all my bases just in case. The other big reason is that there will be some violence from Mojo (who will be returning in the next few chapters), as well as the boys and girls. Also I'm thinking the story will be no longer then 20 chapters. So for now, enjoy!  
PPG and Rrb are not owned by me. Thank you for all of the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Awfully Good Reunion

Blossom POV

Not good! The Rowdyruff Boys are here! In New York! Not good at all. How the heck did they escape? I look over at my sisters. Bubbles is freaking out, while Buttercup has her hands in fists. I fully expected her to throw a punch in Butch's face. Like I said, not good.

Buttercup POV

There where some words that came out of my mouth as I eyed Butch. The two of us have never seen eye to eye.  
"What the. Are you doing here? I thought you where in jail?"  
Brick responded for them.  
"We escaped. And we are here to destroy you once and for all."  
Really, that makes me laugh. Like you can beat us.

Brick POV

I eyed Blossom. She has changed, in matter of fact she's beautiful. However, I had to stay focused on what was in front of me. All three of the Powerpuff Girls. How tempting it was though.  
"Suprised to see us girls?" I asked them.  
"You say there you want to destroy us, then do it." Blossom firmly told me.  
"Now?" I respond.  
"Yes now."

Bubbles POV

Before I knew it, Butch was punched in the face by Buttercup. Brick and Blossom where chasing each other in the sky. Meanwhile, Boomer and I where just looking at each other with wide eyes. Of all places, we met once again in New York? How romantic. The two of us could do nothing but giggle. Neither of us really wanted to fight. All of a sudden there was another figure. One that I didn't want to see at all.

Boomer POV

I look at Bubbles and was pretty amazed. She's more beautiful now, then she did seven years ago.  
"Do you want to fight?" I asked her.  
"Well..." she started to say.  
"Not really, I mean we just got here."  
"Do you have I cell phone?" I asked her.  
She nodded. We exchanged numbers and she gave me a sweet peck on the cheek. I flew off to stop the fighting while she stayed on the ground.

Brick POV

My youngest brother has some nerve to bother us and our fighting. He has something that is coming to him though. I will make sure of that.

In Chapter 6: What happens during Boomer's interruption. What the girls do next.


	6. Wait Boomer!

Hey everyone! I know that the previous chapter was short. However, that was partially by design. This chapter is much longer, which is why it took so long to post. Thanks for the wait and reviews! Powerpuff Girls and associated characters are not owned by me.

* * *

Chapter 6: Wait Boomer!

Blossom POV

Did I just see what I did? A blue flash appearing in between Brick and I? This wasn't right was it? Why would Bubbles be interrupting us, she should be focusing on Boomer. Wait, that isn't my sister, it's Boomer. What is he up to? Is this part of the Rowdyruff Boys evil plan or something? This didn't look good at all, at least from my advantage point. However what came out of his mouth was very different.  
"You guys need to cut it out now!"

Brick POV

I can't believe it! My own brother trying to stop mind and Blossom's fight. Unbelievable! I ask him why we should, but he doesn't reply. Well at least right away. Took him about 5 minutes before I heard something that came out of his mouth.  
"Just stop please. For Bubbles and I's sake."  
What the heck is going on with my brother.

Blossom POV

The look on Brick's face was priceless. I never thought that the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys would be so shocked! That being said, the fact that my sister was hiding something, well... That I'm not sure about either.

No One's POV

"Why should we stop?" Brick now flat angry told his brother.  
Boomer could only look at him with his blue eyes, he looked towards the ground where Bubbles was waiting for him.  
"What's going on between you and Bubbles? Tell me right now!"  
All he could do was stay silent, until he said very softly.  
"Bubbles and I where dating before Mojo took us away. We love each other very much. And there is nothing that you can do to stop us!"  
Blossom seemed to be very confused by this development, meanwhile Brick's fists got even tighter. Meanwhile, there was a scream that happened, which made Boomer rush back down to the ground.

"Wait Boomer! What's the rush?" Blossom now said with a worried tone in her voice.

Meanwhile, Buttercup and Butch are trying to best each other like they had done when they where much younger. Beat each other up.

Buttercup POV

As I'm trying to get in a punch into Butch's face, I hear what sounded like Bubbles screaming. I then saw a blue flash dart the both of us. Was that Boomer coming to my sister's aid?

Butch POV

What the? Is my brother doing, then I see more flashes go towards the ground. Except they where red and pink instead of blue. It had to be Brick and Blossom. Then I see why they where going to the ground. Uh oh. I speak up while blocking one of her punches,  
"Buttercup, we need to go help them."  
"Why should I listen to your ugly face, you could be pulling me into trap?"  
"Because for once I'm telling the truth."  
"What do you mean telling the truth."

All I could do was sigh.  
"Fuzzy Lumpkins is helping us on destroying you."  
The next thing I know, a green flash is heading towards Bubbles way."

No preview for Chapter 7, sorry!


	7. Help me and what's going on?

Hello everyone! This chapter will be a pretty long one as Ive been working on it each day. Also I've changed my mind about changing the rating to M. It won't happen. So enjoy! PPG, RRB and Fuzzy don't belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 7: Help me and what's going on?

Blossom POV

Brick and I are following Boomer to where Bubbles is standing. This doesn't look good when I see that there is another figure next to her. I look at the figure in shock. Is it who I believe it is? Fuzzy Lumpkins. What the- is he doing here? Buttercup all of a sudden is next to me. Butch isn't that far behind her. All of a sudden she comes in the front of us.  
"BLOSS!" she screams.  
"What's wrong BC?" now with an even more worried voice.  
"Fuzzy is helping them!"

I look over at Brick. He has a bit of a sheepish grin on his face as we headed towards where Bubbles was.

Bubbles POV

Fuzzy has always scared me. The fact that right after Boomer left my side, he appeared freaks me out even more. I hope that he doesn't try anything too funny, but you really never know with him! Not good at all.  
"Well hello there Bubbles, how are you doing?" He asked me in his hillbilly accent.  
"Just leave me alone! You are a big bully," I responded to him.  
Which was the truth. Fuzzy takes another step closer to me making me shiver more. The smirk on his face becomes more like a grin. a grin that I don't like at all. Is he going to... Oh dear!

I look up to the sky and here comes Boomer flying towards me. Help me Boomer! HELP ME!

Narrator POV

Bubbles was freaking out even more as Fuzzy kept coming closer to her. The moment Boomer made to her, Fuzzy was on the ground.  
"You'll pay for that boy!" He yelled.  
"That's what I get for trusting you!" he replied.  
Meanwhile, Blossom and Butttercup had made their way to the ground. BC had a furious look on her face.

"Fuzzy Lumpkins! You have Fuzzy Lumpkins helping you!" Buttercup said.  
"He almost made a move on my sister! How could you."  
Before Brick and Butch could say anything, both of them where punched by Buttercup. As much as she hated Bubbles acting like a five year old, she was still her sister. They where created at the same time by the Professor. She loved her, and that was never going to change. The Rowdyruff Boys on the other hand, well...

Blossom POV

I tried my best to calm Buttercup down. There was nothing that I could do though. She was h*llbent on destroying them. Poor Bubbles was watching this all go down. Boomer was comforting her well, which was a good thing. I mean after all if they where dating like he they said they where. He was doing the noble thing.

I was able to pull Brick away from my angry sister to ask him why the heck Fuzzy was helping them.

Brick POV

Blossom was asking a billion questions. Didn't even have all the answers to them. Still, I did my best to answer them.  
"Well..." I started to say.  
"Mojo told us to come to New York to meet a contact."  
"Really Brick," she smirked at me.

Butch POV

This girl is trying to kill me like usual. Even after I told her the truth! I guess I knew she was going to be hard to get. Finally though, she is out of breath and I can talk.  
"We where suprised that Fuzzy was the contact too."  
BC just rolled her eyes,  
"Yeah right Butch, I can see right through you-"

Buttercup POV

"I SAID I WAS TELLING THE TRUTH!" he screamed at me.  
That was a bit surprising coming from him. Looking into Boomer's eyes as he was comforting Bubbles, I could actually tell that Butch was telling the truth for once. My concern was, why Fuzzy.

Fuzzy POV

That little jerk! I was about to get my hands on the Blue Puff when he had to ruin it. The boys and the girls where just talking, the right time to make my move. Just as I was about to do another sneak attack, she had to ruin it again.

Bubbles POV

"Blossom look out!"  
Fuzzy was right behind her. She gasped and punched him square in the face. He was able to retreat before Buttercup could do any damage to him. I love my sisters for coming to my aid. Boomer was being a great boyfriend as well comforting me. That's when I heard,  
"Hey Bubbles lets ditch our sibs and explore the city!"  
I just giggled,  
"Sounds good to me!"


End file.
